Like the Rose
by L.R.T
Summary: Meowth gets a hold of Jessie's diary - with unexpected results. Rocketshippy. Original upload date: 11.20.00. See bio for author's notes.


Like the Rose

L.R.T.

* * *

Jessie thought all night as she gazed at the stars, _this reeks. I love him and I'm too proud and stubborn to admit it. _She sighed and took out her diary. James didn't even know she had one. She thought it'd ruin her tough girl image if people found out she had a diary.

_May 22_

_James's rose. Meowth says that's what he calls me behind my back but...this is Meowth. I don't know if I should believe him. Oh, I hope he's telling the truth for once in his life! Do you think he loves me? I'm not sure. I mean, sometimes we flirt a little but I don't know if he thinks of that as just flirting or something more. And I don't want to make the first move...what if I scare him away? Why is he so adorable? Why am I so scared?_

_

* * *

_

"Jessie. Jessie, get up."

Jessie woke to James's voice. "James..."she smiled. "Your rose..." she said groggily.

"What?" James asked.

Realizing what she had said she quickly added, "Nothing. I think I slept on your rose half the night. That's all."

"Oh. Well, come on, breakfast's ready."

She sat up and yawned. Then a flood of horror washed over her. Her diary. Where was it?! "Oh, God. Oh, God..."she mumbled, searching her sleeping bag.

"What's the matter?" James asked.

"Nothing," she said, flashing him a smile. "Great," she mumbled.

"Hey Jimmy, check dis out!" Jessie looked and saw Meowth waving her diary in the air.

"No!" Jessie screamed and snatched it out of his hands.

"What is it?" James asked.

"It's..." Jessie knew that if she didn't tell, Meowth would. "My diary."

"Diary? You have a diary, Jess?"

She nodded.

"And guess what it said --" Meowth started.

"Don't you dare or the next time you eat tuna you'll be eating it through a tube!" Jessie snarled.

James was confused. "We ever gonna eat?"

"Yes, now." Jessie glared at Meowth.

* * *

_May 23_

_Whew! A close call. That rat Meowth almost told James about how I felt. Sometimes I wonder why we don't just get rid of that cat. Anyway, I swear today, while we were blasting off, James took my hand. I could've been mistaken but...oh, I am SO pathetic! He doesn't love me. How could he? This is all just wishful thinking. Should I give up? Give my heart to someone else? Then again, what if I AM James's rose? It'd crush him if I went out with someone else. Besides, who else is there? Butch and Mondo. Yuck. Well, maybe tomorrow, right?_

_

* * *

_

Jessie sat under a tree the next day, pondering what she should do about her and James's situation.

James came over. "Hi."

"Hey, James."

He sat next to her. "Ever gonna let me read your diary?" He grinned.

"Not planning on it anytime soon."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because I thought it was dumb."

"It's not. In fact, I think it's kinda cute."

She looked at him. "Nuh uh. Really?"

He nodded. "Oh, and Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"You _are_ my rose." He took out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Jessie nearly fell over. "Marry you?!"

He nodded.

"God, of course!" She hugged him.

"I love you, Jessica."

"I love you, James!"

* * *

_July 22_

_Well, James and I are now husband and wife. I'm so happy! Tonight's our honeymoon. I must admit, I'm a little nervous. I mean, this is JAMES. I've never actually made love to him before. What if I mess up? What if I stink? And then there's....what if I get pregnant?_

James came in then. She quickly put her diary away and smiled at him, trying to hide her nervousness.

"There's my beautiful wife," he said, getting on the bed next to her and kissing her.

She smiled.

"What's wrong, Jess?"

"I'm kinda nervous."

He grinned. "Hey, if you aren't ready, we don't have to. I want it to be special for you, Jessie."

Jessie hugged him. "Thank you, James. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jessie kissed him passionately on the lips and began to unbutton his shirt.

James stopped kissing her. "Are you sure, Jess?"

She nodded. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life." He smiled at her and two made love for the first time.

* * *

_July 23_

_I guess I didn't have much to worry about. James was so amazing. God, I love him. I'm so happy. Nothing can ruin it. Me and James will be together forever. He and his rose._


End file.
